Enjoying the Ride
by Wasted And Ready
Summary: A look into Harry and Draco's relationship. Complete. Rated M for graphic sex scenes.
1. The Compartment

Disclaimer: not mine.

Rating: M.

Enjoy!

Wasted and Ready

Not beta'd.

Enjoying the Ride

Harry's legs started to ache. He shifted as slightly as possible to ease the pain. Holding his breath, he glanced down at the bright sunlight bouncing off Draco Malfoy's shiny head.

"I'm gonna go find Millicent, her and Crabbe got together during the summer… ugh, the mental image," Pansy drawled in a bored voice, her fingers still entangled Draco's hair. _Harry's_ hair. Pansy moved herself out from underneath Draco and straighten her robes.

"See you at the welcome ceremony." She started towards the door but Draco, after briefly glancing towards the luggage racks, grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pressed her against the door as his tongue devoured her mouth. She let out a soft moan. Draco released her, giving her a gentle push into the hallway with a "See you later."

As soon as the door clicked closed, Harry jumped down and ripped his invisibility cloak off of himself.

"Enjoy the ride, Potter?" Draco smirked, his hand reaching out to touch Harry's face, which had reddened in anger. Harry smacked said hand away.

"What the hell? I know you have to keep up with the whole act but that was a little much!"

"Potter… are you jealous? You know I only do it so no one will suspect." Draco succeeded in curling his hand into Harry's robes and pulled him closer, leaving butterfly kisses down his neck. Harry started to feel his anger dissipate.

"I am not jealous of _her_." Harry shivered as Draco sucked on his ear G-spot, cursing himself for his weakness.

"Good, then shut up…I missed you a lot this summer," Draco whispered as his hand drifted south. Harry was a little surprised by Draco's confession. He rarely said such things to Harry, always saying there was no girls in the relationship, so who needed it? Harry did.

"I missed you too…," Harry sighed, letting himself be pushed into a lying position on the compartment seat. Draco straddled his hips and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Harry's eyes zeroed in on Draco's lips. Those soft, pink lips…suddenly feeling as if the world would end if he didn't kiss them immediately, Harry tugged on Draco down by his hair and softly pressed a kiss the his lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent, quickly taking a passionate turn. They battled roughly for dominance. In the end, Harry lost, although he didn't feel as if he had lost. He whimpered pathetically as Draco pulled away, Harry's lips trying to follow him upward. He fell back with a quiet thud. Draco lifted his shirt over his head, revealing smooth, pale skin. Not one blemish, his nipples rosy and begging to be licked, bit, and sucked. Harry did just that, after all, how could he deny them? Draco moaned as Harry gently took the left one in his mouth, rubbing his tongue over it.

They continued to lick, kiss and grope until they were both rock hard. In Harry's opinion there was no greater sensation than his naked chest against Draco's. Harry rocked his hips into Draco's, earning a gasp. They begin to grind their hips together, enjoying the shock waves it sent down their spines. However, they quickly grew tired of the pesky clothing in between, even if it did create lovely friction. Draco stood, ignoring Harry's pout and began removing his shoes, socks and trousers. No underwear. Harry gulped, _he so did that on purpose…_. Harry's eyes drank in every inch of his skin, eventually his eyes glued to Draco's erection, oh how he had missed it… the sudden desire to have it in his mouth was too much. He slid onto his knees in front of him, and slowly sucked the tip into his mouth. Draco groaned, wanting more. Harry did not deny him, taking his rest into his mouth. His head bobbed back and forth. Draco's tip bumping softly into the back of his throat with every thrust. Harry thanked the heavens for his weak gag reflex. Draco's hands buried themselves into his inky hair and soon he was fucking Harry's face, though the Boy-Who-Lived certainly wasn't complaining. With every thrust there was a wet sucking sound and Harry made a soft, involuntary noise with every one. Just as Harry was beginning to ready himself for Draco's orgasm, he pulled away.

"I want to come inside you." Draco gasped out. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He got back up on the seat and spread his legs. Draco grabbed them and wrapped them

around his waist. His spit was the only lubrication he needed as Draco pushed inside of him.

"Oh god…" Harry whispered as he quickly overcame the pain and signaled Draco to begin a pace. Soon the only sounds in the compartment were skin slapping against skin and the grunts and groans of the two wizards. They kissed passionately as they both neared release. Draco's fingers wrapped around Harry and started to jerk him to completion.

"Oh, Draco… ah! God…please." Harry's begging was just too much for Draco as he shot deep into Harry. He felt warm gooeyness cover his chest and he knew Harry was done too. He collapsed on top of him in exhaustion. Soon the stickiness forced them to move, wiping off and dressing.

"The summer really is too long," Harry sighed as Draco wrapped his arms around him in a gentle embrace. The train slowed to a stop and they heard commotion all over the train as students prepared to go to Hogwarts. "Meet me at our place in the Forbidden Forest tonight at midnight."

"Of course, Potter," Draco said as he opened the door to go find Crabbe and Goyle. "Hope you enjoyed the ride." The door slide shut. Harry just snorted at Draco's cheekiness. He went in pursuit of Ron and Hermione. Finding them waiting for him by a carriage, he greeted them warmly.

"Hey mate! Where were you all day?" Ron asked as Harry hugged Hermione.

"Oh, I was just seeing a friend…"

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Er, you don't know him…"

"Oh! _That_ kind of friend!" Ron winked. Hermione squealed with glee.

"Who is he Harry? Is he your boyfriend? When can we met him?" Hermione asked a mile a minute as they climbed into the carriage.

"I don't know, guys… we want to keep it a secret for awhile." Harry stated uncomfortably.

"Why? Seems quite serious…" Ron smirked, glancing at Harry's wild sex hair and hickied neck.

"Oh, I know!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "It's that cutie from Ravenclaw that was eyeing you all last semester! Isn't it?"

"Him? No way! Can you say unibrow?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose. Hermione looked hurt.

"I think he is cute…," Hermione mumbled, Ron looked at her, disgruntled.

"Then _you _go after him, 'Mione."

"Oh, hush Ronald. Harry, you just tell us when your ready." Hermione said as they neared Hogwarts.

The walked into the Great Hall and sat down by Seamus and Dean.

"Enjoy the ride here, Harry?" Seamus asked.

Harry just smiled.


	2. The Two Raisins

By: Wasted and Ready

Disclaimer: not mine.

Enjoy!

The Two Raisins

Harry was bored. Deeply and truly bored. He was sitting in the common room listening to everyone talk about their summers. Honestly, he didn't really care about their summers. He glanced discreetly at his watch. He had about two hours before he had to meet Draco in the forest. He sighed, looking towards Ron and Hermione bickering by the fireplace, which had been charmed to give off cool air instead of heat. Magical AC. He stood.

"Harry? Where are you going…" Neville asked Harry's back, who had not noticed that Neville was in the middle of telling him a fascinating story about one of his plants trying to chew his fingernail off.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Meeting someone?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry didn't respond as he exited through the portrait. He wandered aimlessly through the corridors. Familiarizing himself with the many passageways once again. Happy to find them completely abandoned, people having already retired to their common rooms for the night. He eventually found himself near the lake. He stared down at his reflection. His inky hair was as messy as ever, he jewel eyes shining brilliantly in the moonlight. After a somewhat traumatic incident, in which he fell gracelessly over his own feet and shattered his glasses, the shards almost slicing his eyes, he opted for permanent vision correction. Hermione had been ecstatic. Though, even to this day he will not tell anyone why he suddenly decided to correct his vision.

He undid his shoe laces and slipped his socks off. After rolling his faded jeans to his knees, he waded into the water. It was pleasantly warm, almost like bathwater. Glancing at his watch again, he decided he still had plenty of time for a little skinny dipping. He walked back onto the sand and stripped nude. The moonlight made his tanned skin glow, gently defining his muscles. Once in the water he dived under, greatly enjoying the sensation of the water on his skin. He entertained himself with doing flips and turns underwater, pretending he was on his broom. However, he did shriek like a little girl when the giant squid surprised him by running a tentacle down his back. Harry earnestly believed the squid was a misunderstood creature. He really was just a gentle giant. Harry raced him, loosing by about 50 miles/hour. Oh well. He let himself drift back to the shore, riding the waves. Lying in the shallow water (secretly enjoying the sensation of the waves gently rolling over his buttocks), he waited to see Draco making his way towards the Forbidden Forest.

He didn't have to wait long, soon he saw a dark figure walking down the path. Draco was only given away by his blonde hair. Reluctant to leave the warm water, he decided just to stay there. But he still needed to get Draco's attention somehow, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He started making sex noises. Loud, raunchy, animalistic sex noises.

He moaned sensually, crying out, "Draco! Yes! More, baby, give it to me!"

He saw Draco pause in his walking and turn towards him. Even though he couldn't see the distinct facial expression in the darkness, he just knew those elegant eyebrows had lifted into Blondie's forehead. He made his way over until he was standing in the sand, just in front of Harry, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Swimming," Harry smiled angelically, drifting back until he could stand comfortably, the water waist height. "Join me, sweetness? The water is perfect."

"Malfoys do not swim in _lakes_," Draco said, wrinkling his nose. "That water is _dirty_, Potter."

"Cut the crap, Malfoy, and get naked."

After a little persuading, Harry succeeded in getting Draco into the water. But the blonde still refused to get his hair wet. That all changed after Harry jumped on top of him, dunking him thoroughly.

The blonde remerged sputtering, Harry laughing.

"You bitch!" Draco exclaimed, lunging towards the unexpecting Savior. They wrestled and splashed until the feeling of skin sliding on skin caused them both to get hard. They stopped, breathing hard, treading water. They both slowing leaned forward until their lips met in a searing kiss. Tongues intertwined passionately, but soon the lovers realized that treading water and making out at the same time was rather tiresome. They swam back to shore, lying in the shallow water. Harry positioned himself on top of Draco, kissing him into oblivion. Kissing and jerking each other became too much. Harry slid himself up Draco's body and straddled his hips. Getting up onto his knees, he lowered himself onto Draco. Both moaned as Draco entered Harry's heat. Harry set the pace, letting himself rise and fall, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Draco soon switched their positions, having already made it his nights mission to made sure that the brunette would not be able to sit or walk comfortably tomorrow. He pounded forcefully into him, bringing Harry's legs around his waist. Harry moaned and whimpered into his neck. Draco saw stars as he came into his lover.

After catching his breath again, he went between Harry's legs and gently suckled Harry's still rock hard erection. Harry's hips bucked, wanting more. Draco bobbed his head up and down, his lips becoming red and swollen. Harry's hands buried into his hair as he neared release. Draco pulled back just as he came, his chest getting covered with streams of it. They rinsed themselves in the water. And slowly got dressed, the night air having gotten cool.

"You look like a raisin." Harry stated. Looking at Draco's pruny, watered-logged skin.

Draco, greatly offended, responded, "Well, so do _you_!"

"Yeah, but I'm a sexy raisin."

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?" Draco pouted.

"No one makes me come as hard as you do, darling." Harry smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the nose.

"You are so romantic." Draco snorted. They made their way back to the castle, meandering through the gardens on the way. Playfully pushing and chasing each other, they fell over a bush. A cloud of fairies emerged, flying in all directions.

"Look, baby! Fairies! Just like us!"

Draco just rolled his eyes.

Harry spread strawberry jam onto a crumpet and shoved it into his mouth.

"What are the classes today?" He managed to get out around his mouthful. Hermione stared at him as a few crumbs fell down his robes.

"Double potions, double divinations." Ron responded sullenly. Harry swore he saw a shiny sheen of tears in his friends eyes.

"Fuck! I let my potions stuff in the dorm!"

"Language. But hurry. We'll meet you in class. Come on, Ronald."

They disappeared down into the dungeons as Harry made his long journey up to Gryffindor Tower. On his way back down, at a slight jog, he ran into Julian Rosen, a Ravenclaw.

"Oof!" Harry let out as they crashed into each other, his book falling to the ground. Julian swooped down and picked it up before Harry got the chance.

"Sorry, Harry. Totally my fault." He smiled, revealing perfect, white teeth. Harry wasn't going to lie. Rosen had definitely matured since Harry had seen him last. He had had a _good_ summer. Medium length, dirty blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends and green eyes the exact shade of fresh celery. His skin was the color of caramel. A few inches taller than Harry. No unibrow in sight.

"Er, no problem," Harry mumbled, taking his book back. "Thanks."

"Potions, eh? Snape can be real rough… I heard he is even worse on Gryffindors…" He rambled on but Harry had stopped listening. His thoughts instead focusing on the way Rosen's hair gently moved with the breeze of the open windows and the crinkle of his eyes when he laughed nervously at something, Harry wasn't sure what.

"Well, Harry, what do you say?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked.

"About Saturday?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, um, yes?"

Julian smiled brightly, "Great! So, I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks at two. See you later!"

_What just happened? _Harry wondered as he watched Julian's retreating back.


	3. A Little Peep Never Hurt Anybody

Author: Wasted and Ready

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Hope everyone enjoys, and please review, they make me so happy :

Next chapter up soon!

A Little Peep Never Hurt Anybody

"Potter?" Draco questioned, his eyes narrowing, "What did you do?"

"I… what?"

"You only eat Peeps when you messed up big time."

Harry and Draco sat cozy in the Room of Requirement. It was lavishly decorated in red and silver. The boys were currently snuggled deep into the cushions of a lush couch, surrounded by as many assortments of candies as you could buy in Honeydukes. Most of them were a Muggle Easter candy, marshmallows shaped as baby chicks and rolled in sugar. Draco thought they were repulsive but Harry hadn't stopped eating them since they got there.

"That's not true." Harry murmured, rubbing his tummy. Peeps made him have the worst stomach aches.

"You wouldn't stop eating them when you broke my irreplaceable heirloom, the Malfoy locket."

"That was an accident! You didn't tell me it was so fragile."

"I told you it was over a hundred years old, so I figured it was implied."

Harry's only response was viciously biting the head off a by standing Peep.

"What did you do?" Draco repeated, more forcefully.

"Er.. Well, I kinda sorta said I would go on a date with this guy on tomorrow… but it means nothing!" Harry added, after seeing the look that flitted across Draco's features. "Really! I don't want too! He practically Yoda mind tricked me into it!"

"He what?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, "I'll just go and get it over with and come back, right to you." Harry added effect by cuddling into Draco, resting his face in the crook of his neck.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Julian Rosen, he's in Ravenclaw."

"I don't know him… is he good looking?"

"Darling, he is a troll compared to you." Harry lifted his head to kiss him on the lips, giving them a little nip with his teeth before returning his head to his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends tiny hips.

"You better not have fun." Draco said sulkily.

"I promise I won't." Harry said, smiling into Draco's neck.

Draco sighed and reached for a Peep.

…

Harry was nervously sitting in Three Broomsticks, nursing a butterbeer and desperately wishing for something stronger. He had arrived 15 minutes early, he never wanted so badly to be stood up.

"Hey, Harry." Said a happy voice behind him, he turned and saw Julian standing there in a tight light brown shirt, with what looked like a bands logo and a tight pair of light blue jeans. He looked good.

Harry sat there awkwardly, wondering if he should stand up and shake his hand or something. By the time he could make up his mind, Julian was already sitting next to him. He was ordering a butterbeer from Rosmerta, commenting on her stunning ruby bracelet. Her cheeks went the same color as she handed over the beverage.

Harry was brought back to earth when he asked, "Have you been here long?"

"Um, no, just a minute or two."

"That's good." A silence spread over them. Julian didn't seem to mind, he was just looking at Harry, with a little smile, occasionally looking away bashfully and taking a sip. He seemed to be perfectly comfortable with the silence. Harry's insides were churning.

"So, um, do you play Quiddich?" Harry finally couldn't take it.

"Yeah, a little. Not like my dad's wishes I would. He used to ride me pretty bad about it. He wants me to be a Keeper, just like he was. If I could be anything, I would be a Chaser."

"Why didn't you try out for your team, then?"

"I did," He said, smiling cutely, "But I didn't make it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was my fault. I kept getting distracted by the other boy trying out… he was cute! I kept dropping the Quaffle whenever he would pass it to me, so of course he passed it to me as much as he could." Julian laughed, "He didn't make it either, so that shows him." Harry smiled back.

Conversation flowed from there, from Quiddich, to school and even to their childhoods. Harry only vaguely grazed the surface before asking Julian the same. He went into a story about growing up in a small town, down by the sea. His mum had run off with an American sailor when he was only four, never to be heard from again. His dad had raised him and his little sister alone.

"That must have been tough." Harry said sympathetically.

"It was okay," Julian shrugged, "My dad worked a lot, he's a Healer, so it was mostly just me and Lucy. We spent almost everyday down by the beach. We have a huge collection of seashells and driftwood, stuff like that. I'm pretty sure no one has ever built as many sand castles as me and Luc'."

"Sounds like you really love her." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, well, I practically raised her myself since my dad was never really around much."

"What year is she?"

"Oh, she doesn't go to Hogwarts. She's a squib." There was no disappointment or shame in his voice, just fact.

"I'm sorry." Harry said for a lack of a better thing to say.

"Yeah, she was pretty heart broken about it when we found out. But she goes to an art school in London now. She's an amazing painter. She really loves it there."

In what seemed like 15 minutes later, was really about three and a half hours. Their table was littered with butterbeer bottles. Harry had never talked to anyone like this before. It seemed like he had told him so much, but he still felt like they could easily talk for hours more, without running out of material. Plus, Julian was hilarious, Harry's abs hurt from laughing.

"Wow! It's almost six, wanna grab something to eat? Unless you have to get back to the castle?"

Harry thought quickly. He was meeting Draco at eight. That would be plenty of time to get back.

"Sure."

…

Harry and Julian were walking back up to the castle, a little after nine. Julian was rambling on about his trip to Italy when he was thirteen, and the boy, Paolo, who he lost his virginity to in Venice. Though it was a fascinating story, Harry wanted nothing more to sprint into the castle and find Draco.

They finally made it into the Entrance Hall and stood there looking at each other, a little awkwardly.

"Well, um, I had fun. I'll see you later." Harry said.

"Yeah, me too."

Julian's soft hand grabbed Harry's as he started to turn away, and gently pulled him back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry's mind instantly went blank. He only registered how warm Julian's lips were. Julian opened his mouth a little and Harry could taste the sweet Butterbeer that still lingered in his mouth. His velvety tongue entered Harry's mouth briefly before he pulled away.

"See you around." He said quietly before turning and going down the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw tower.

As soon as he was out of sight, Harry started running towards the Room of Requirement.

He walked past three times focusing on _I need to see Draco… I need to see Draco… I need to see Draco…_

As soon as the door appeared, he threw it open. He walked in and saw Draco sitting on a window seat, overlooking the lake. The moonlight made him look angelic.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry said, panting slightly. "It went a little longer than I expected."

Draco made no sign of having heard him. Harry hesitantly made his way over to him until he was standing right next to him, leaning his knees on the side of the window seat.

"I missed you." He said, his voice almost a whisper. Draco finally looked up. His face was completely blank, Harry had no idea what he was thinking. He hated when that happened.

Draco stood, bumping Harry's knees back. They embraced, arms tight around each other. He pulled back a little, so their faces were centimeters apart. He gently brushed his lips against Harry's. He stood still for a minute.

"You kissed him." It wasn't a question.

Harry's stomach felt like he had swallowed a huge ice cube, an iron fist clenching over it. Draco took a full step back and started towards the door. Harry's hands reached out desperately, grabbing at the front of his shirt.

"No, no, Draco, don't go. It wasn't like that! It didn't mean anything!" Harry was begging and he didn't care.

He wrapped his arms around Draco as tight as he could. Draco tried to wiggle out of it.

"Draco, I don't like him. It didn't mean anything! I love you! I love you…."

Draco finally managed to throw him off, giving him a slightly disgusted look.

"Don't."

Harry didn't try to stop him as he turned again to leave. He walked out, the door closing silently behind him.

Harry fell back onto the window seat with a thump. He leaned his head forward, elbows on his knees. He didn't look quite as angelic as Draco did in the moonlight.


	4. Cat Fight

Author: Wasted and Ready

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Sex and language. Not beta'd.

Enjoy!

He needed to find Draco. He _needed _too. He had to explain! His heart was pounding so hard, he was sure everyone on in the castle could hear it. He ran to the common room, taking the stairs two at a time. Once in the common room, he headed towards the stairs of his dorm.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione inquired from her place near the fireplace. Not wasting the time for idle chitchat, he grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and tore out of the common room again and down towards the dungeons.

"Snake bites." Once during a midnight tryst, they needed a place to go and needed a place to go _right now_. Draco's dorm had been the closest available place at the time. Draco had whispered the password through heated kisses. Harry had had the best, and quietest, sex of his life that night.

The portrait sung forward with a raised eyebrow, not doubt remembering the last time he had seen him, but didn't protest. Harry walked as quietly he could into enemy territory. Various Slytherins were lazing around the common room, playing chess and doing homework. Crabbe and Goyle could be seen in the corner, eating blueberry muffin after blueberry muffin. Careful not to bump into anyone, he tiptoed his way until he was standing in front of the door to Draco's dorm. He pressed his ear to the door and only heard soft violin music playing. He turned the knob.

He entered, sticking his head in first. All he saw was Draco laying on his bed, reading a novel. The bewitched violin playing peacefully next to him. Otherwise, the dorm appeared to be empty.

Draco's head snapped up sharply, eyes darting.

"Who's there?"

"Just me." Harry mumbled, pulling off the cloak.

"How did you get in here?" Draco asked, eyes narrowed.

"I remembered the password from that night a few weeks ago…." Harry said sheepishly.

"I think you should leave, _now_."

"Draco, baby, can we please talk about this?" Harry begged, edging closer to the bed, causing Draco to stand up, defensive.

"Don't call me 'baby'!" Draco half-yelled.

Harry quickly cast a charm on the violin, making it play louder, to cover up their voices. And on a second thought, cast a locking charm on the door.

"If you would just _listen_ to …what are those?" Harry suddenly asked, looking down at a few pill wrappers laying on the floor by the bed. He recognized them as a wizard birth control method. The girl popped the pill, guaranteeing she wouldn't get pregnant for 24 hours.

"Well, Potter, in case you forgot, I do have a girlfriend."

"What?! You slept with her?" Harry's eyes were quickly filling with rage.

"Yes, Pansy was quite emotional when we, or what she believed, took each other's virginities last night." Draco said with a smile.

"You… you promised you would never do more than kiss her! You broke the rules!"

"Me? _I_ broke the rules?! I thought it was an unspoken rule that we couldn't snog other guys!" Draco's cheeks were getting pink.

"But a girl! You fucked a cunt, literally and figuratively!"

"Don't you call her that!" Draco snarled, taking a threatening step forward.

Harry laughed. "Are you going to fight me, Malfoy?"

"Well, why not? I'm sure Rosen would be more than happy to heal your wounds! Hey … I heard he used to suck cock for 3 sickles, to save up for a sailboat!" Draco said, starting to chuckle hysterically. "Is that true?"

"_No_! That is not true! Shut up!"

"Well, I'm sure he could suck the Golden Boy for free! But the Weasel has to pay double!"

"Shut up!" At this point, they were all out screaming at each other. "Shut up!" Harry lunged at Draco, taking him by surprise. They stumbled to the ground in a heap. They fumbled confusedly for a moment or two, until Harry was finally straddling Draco, pinning his hands above his head.

"I still can't believe you fucked a pussy! You're contaminated!"

"I hope you brushed your teeth after swapping spit with that whore! Did his mouth taste like cum?"

Harry growled and punched Draco, right in the gut. He grunted, doubling slightly. He looked at Harry in shock at first and then punched back, in the jaw. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as pain erupted in his jaw. They quickly were in quite the rumble. They punched, kicked, and even bit. Not to mention a little hair pulling.

Finally, they just laid next to each other, panting. They were both sore all over but had raging hard ons. They glanced at each other and quickly looked away, discreetly adjusting their pants. Harry suddenly jumped back on top of Draco, straddling him once again. He kissed him roughly, smashing their lips together. Draco struggled against him.

"What are you doing!?"

"Aww, come on baby, you obviously want it." Harry breathed, his hand wrapping around Draco through his pants.

Harry kissed him again, a little less rough. But still just as passionate. This time Draco didn't protest. Their tongues battled fiercely for dominance. Draco's fingers entangled themselves in Harry's ebony locks, pulling harshly. Their pelvises grounded forcefully. The fiction drove them both wild.

"I wanna fuck you." Harry whispered, kissing down Draco's neck, to suck on his pulse point. There had only been two occasions when Draco had been persuaded to bottom. First, because he had just had a huge fight with his father. He had been feeling insecure and upset. Harry had been there to comfort him. He had asked Harry to make love to him. He later denied having whimpered, moaned and gasped throughout the whole experience. (Even though he did). The second, he had been deeply inebriated and giggling, he allowed Harry to enter him again.

Draco flipped them over, so he was on top.

"I don't think so, Potter. You're the bitch." This statement quickly ensued to a wrestling match, each trying to pin the other down. In the process clothes were torn off.

In the distance, knocks and calls of "Draco, are you okay? Why is the door locked?" could be heard from the door. Neither boy paid any attention. Eventually, they just wandered away, figuring Draco was in one of his moods again. The violin covered the noises of their grunts and curses.

Their sexual arousal couldn't take it anymore. They grinded again, skin against skin. They kissed fiercely, and groped heavily, leaving behind marks of their passion.

Harry had succeeded in getting on top once again. They stared down at each other, breathing hard. Harry slowly reached his hand down, bypassing Draco's hard on and running hand over his smooth bottom. He gently started to finger Draco's entrance. He didn't protest, just pulled him down for more kisses.

Harry spread Draco's legs more, positioning both their hips. He entered Draco with a swift thrust. Draco made a noise of pain and Harry stilled. He didn't move again until Draco gave a tiny nod. He set a slow pace at first, letting Draco get used to the newish sensation until pain gave way to pleasure. He quickened his hips. Draco moaned.

"Oh! Oh… Harry…" Draco whimpered as Harry hit the sweet spot inside him. Their pace quickened into a frenzy. Draco begged for faster and harder. They were soon fucking at a frantic pace. Draco's head thudding on the floor with every thrust but he didn't care in the slightest, as long as Harry never stopped.

Harry reached down between their slick bodies, pumping Draco's erection.

"Yes! Mm, oh!" Draco gasped, orgasm fast approaching.

"Draco…"

Both went over the edge, moaning and gasping. Their hips gradually slowed until Harry slipped out. He scooped Draco into his arms, cradling him. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder with a sigh. The room had gotten dark, moonlight barely coming in through the closed curtains.

The violin continued to play.

…

Harry woke in his own dorm, tired but happy. He and Draco hadn't talked much last night but he just knew things would go back to normal. Julian didn't cross his mind once, while he got ready for breakfast.

"What are you grinning about?" Ron grumbled from his still prone position on his bed.

"Nothin', really." Harry said, suppressing a giggle.

His body still felt the effects from last night. On his hips, one could clearly see the outline of the grip Draco's fingers on his hips and his jaw was still sore. But there were pleasant reminders… there was a love bite or two on his neck and even one on his stomach. He could still hear Draco's gasp of pleasure in his ear.

He walked down to breakfast, energetically talking Quiddich with Seamus. He was just about to enter the Great Hall when he felt two arms slither around his waist.

"Hey." Murmured a smooth voice next to his ear. He turned his head slightly, only to be presented with Julian's breathtaking eyes, mere inches from his own.

"Oh, um, hi."

He prayed Draco had slept in.

…..

TBC!

Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review!


	5. Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: Wasted and Ready.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The story is complete! This will be the final chapter.

Enjoy!

**Tying Up Loose Ends**

"What's up?" Harry mumbled, looking away from Julian's eyes. Julian seemed to think he was just being shy because he smiled even wider.

"Nothin'. Want to eat breakfast together?"

"I would love to but… I, well, I told my friend Ron…I would help him with his divination homework." Harry finished lamely.

"Okay. I guess I'll just see you later then." Julian said, a little confusedly.

Harry hurried over to his table, plopping himself next to Ginny, across from Ron and 'Mione.

"What was _that_?" Ginny exclaimed before he could take his first bite.

"What's what?" Harry snapped.

"You totally just blew off that hot guy!"

"So? He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, why not!"

"We're just friends."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty friendly when he oh so lovingly embraced you from behind. So, has he gotten your behind yet?"

"Ginny Weasley!" Ron gasped.

"Ronald, this is a private conversation." Ginny glared.

"Yeah, a private conversation the whole table is listening too!" Ron hissed.

It was true, a good amount of people on their end of the table had paused eating to stare at the foursome.

Harry, ignoring the bickering siblings ("No, _you_ shut up!") and scanned the Slytherin table for his boyfriend. He found him, apparently deep in conversation with Pansy. Draco glanced up as he felt eyes on him. He looked perfectly cool, calm and collected as a Malfoy always does. But Harry could see the storm in those blue eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

…

Harry kept glancing over at Draco all through potions. He was the picture perfect boyfriend. He did all the work while Pansy relaxed. He kissed her cheeks and told her she was beautiful. While they waited for the potion to simmer, they held hands.

Harry waited impatiently for Draco to head into the supply closet, tapping his fingers on the table. Ron was getting very agitated with him He already had to grab his wrist three times to stop him from adding the wrong ingredient.

"Harry! Do something! And do it right this time!"

"Fine," Harry said eagerly, "I'll go get the firefly wings."

He jumped up and headed to the closet. He slipped in and closed the door behind him. He was now alone with Draco.

"What do you want?"

"Draco, it's not what it looked like at breakfast. I swear! I'm going to tell Julian-" He cut short when the door opened and Lavender bounced in, stopping at the sight of them.

"Hey… you guys aren't fighting are you?"

"No, no, just getting supplies." Harry said quickly, as he say Draco's mouth open to say something nasty to the other blonde.

He reached up to grab the wings, whispering to Draco, "Meet me after class in classroom A-14. Please. _Please_." He turned on his heel and walked back to Ron.

He opened the small vial of the firefly wings and dumped them in the potion thoughtlessly. It instantly blackened and starting reeking of rotting fish.

"Another _Dreadful _for Weasley and Potter, I see." Snape drawled, getting laughs from his house.

"Harry!" Ron moaned miserably.

…

Harry anxiously waited for Draco, his feet tapping on the ground restlessly from his perch upon a desk.

Class had gotten out over twenty minutes ago, Draco would have been here by now if he was going to come at all.

_Five more minutes, _Harry thought to himself_, I'll give him just five more minutes._

Four minutes and twenty-eight seconds later, Draco sauntered in.

"You wanted to see me?" He drawled disinterestedly.

"Why are you so late?"

"I had other people to attend too." He quipped, his eyes hardening.

Harry, ignoring the implications of that, took a step forward tentatively.

"Draco, I swear I'm not interested in Julian, I'm interested in you. I love you. I _want_ you."

Draco just stared at him, unimpressed.

"What happened with Julian was a huge mistake. And I know that," Harry started, trying a different tactic. "I'm going to tell him tonight that there is nothing between us. That the kiss didn't mean anything."

"A kiss never means nothing, Potter."

Indignant rage instantly filled Harry, "The _gall_ you have saying that! After you fucked Pugface! Please explain to me what _that_ is supposed to mean!"

Draco rolled his eyes, as though Harry were extremely dull witted.

"Of course I never had sex with Pansy!"

Harry blinked, not comprehending. "What?"

"I never slept with her! That was to get back at you… you're the only one committing infidelity in this relationship, Potter." Draco snapped scathingly.

"It's still pretty horrible of you to go on acting as though your in love with her!"

"She knows it's all an act! She's not stupid! She never would have bought it. She's known all along we were together."

"What? What! You told someone about us? After all the shit you gave me about how is was so important I never told Ron and Hermione! You are such a hypocrite!"

"It doesn't make me a hypocrite when Pansy is trustworthy! You know Weasel would have a brain aneurism if he knew!"

"I wouldn't call that Death Eater wannabe trustworthy." Harry sulked, taken completely by surprise when Draco's delicate but strong hands gripped his robes, shoving him against a wall.

"She is not a Death Eater wannabe! We were both forced into our roles in this society. We were paired to be married since our births. She is my best friend and highly aware of the fact I have no intention of marrying her."

"Why all the acting?"

"So no one would suspect us… she was _helping_ us, Potter."

Harry stared at his shoes, feeling like a right jerk.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, looking up. There was a short silence.

"Are we still together?"

"I don't know." Draco sighed, looking suddenly tired.

"Do you want to be?"

"Potter, can we please not get all feel-y about this?"

"I want to explain to you about Julian, so you understand. It was… it was nice having someone to talk to like that. He really wanted to know what I had to say, you know? It felt nice, being so interested in. And I know it wasn't for my fame, but for me."

"The only reason I'm in a secret relationship with you is so I can be gossiped about in _Witch Weekly_." Draco said, deadpanned.

"I know you're not like that, but sometimes its hard to tell when other people are. _He_ kissed _me_, and I guess I got caught up in the moment. But I definitely don't want to see other people. I want you all to myself, and you me."

Harry inched closer, slowly placing his hands on Draco's hips. Draco sighed and pressed their foreheads together.

"You can be pretty convincing when you want to be, you know that Potter?"

"It's my devilishly good looks." Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Hey!"

"Don't pinch me, Scarhead!"

"Malfoy! That hurt!"

"Good!"

Harry pouted, his green eyes shining brightly with love.

"Can't you just fuckin' kiss me already?"

"As you wish, m'lady."

Harry's protest to that particular pet name were muffled as Draco pressed his lips to Harry's. His velvet tongue reclaimed every centimeter of Harry's mouth.

"I should really send Pansy some roses." Harry said seriously.

…

A good thirty minutes later, the boys readjusted their clothes, grinning goofily. They stumbled into the hall, feeling carefree and uninhibited.

"Someone could see us." Harry giggled.

"I'm not really concerned about that right now. What I am concerned about is why my lips aren't touching yours…"

Harry quickly remedied that crisis. He moaned as Draco pressed his body into his, digging a hand into his jet black locks.

Unbeknownst to the lovers, a group of Ravenclaws where making their way to their afternoon Transfiguration lesson.

"Oh my god!" Cried out a shocked Ravenclaw, her eyes wide with shock. "It's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!" Mouths dropped all around.

The boys jumped apart in surprise. Harry felt his stomach turn to lead as his eyes met the eyes of a newly heartbroken Raven.

…

Julian fought back tears as he quickly made his way down to the lake, his safe haven. He'd never felt like this before. His lungs felt like that might collapse down and his Adam's apple was heavy in his throat.

He angrily threw himself down on the ground. He felt like an idiot for thinking Harry might actually want to go out with him. _I can't believe I actually kissed him! He must have been mortified… the look on his face this morning!_

Julian groaned with humiliation. It was simple. He would just have to drop out of school.

"Uh, Julian?" An uncertain voice broke through his self destructive thoughts.

"Hi, Harry." He chucked a rock into the water.

"I am so sorry… it's not what it looked like. Wow, seems like I've been saying that a lot lately." Harry said, giving a nervous chuckle.

"You probably think I'm such a loser." Another rock hit the flew into the lake.

"No, not at all! I had a great time on Saturday…I loved talking with you. And I know I lead you on, and I'm so sorry for that. It felt good talking to you. I've haven't connected with someone like that in a long time. But the thing is… Draco and I have been seeing each other for about a year and a half."

"_What_?" Julian eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah." Harry said, smiling sheepishly. "He kind of… comforted me after the Triwizard Tournament. Been together ever since. We really do love each other. No one knew… well I suppose its all over school now."

"I'm sorry." He was genuine.

"Well, it had to come out sometime. Maybe it's for the better."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a minute.

"Julian, this is going to sound so lame. I would understand if you never wanted to talk to me again. But I was really hoping we could be friends."

He pondered this for a moment. "I'd like that. Who knows how many you'll have after dinner tonight."

"Um, thanks."

…

Draco and Harry stood looking at each other uncertainly.

"Do you want to go in a few minutes after me?" Harry suggested.

"Let's just go in together."

Draco grabbed the door, swinging it open for Harry. The silence was immediate. Hundreds of eyes stared at them, no one seemed to be blinking.

They stood there awkwardly, hands clasped tightly.

Suddenly a cat call could be heard coming from the Ravenclaw table.

"Ow ow!" Julian yelled, giving a whistle for good measure.

Some people started clapping, mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. A few called out, "It's about time!"

The other house tables just looked confused. The lovers parted, going to their separate tables.

Harry sat down next to Ginny, realizing he was in the same position as in the morning. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to tell them it was just a joke.

He grabbed his goblet, downing it in seconds. There was a tap on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is he nice to you?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, he is."

"Do you know what moisturizer he uses?"

"Um, can't say that I do."

"Oh." She sighed, disappointed. "Find out for me, will you?" She ruffled his hair and floated away.

He turned back to his friends. Ron looked about to faint. Hermione looked confused, like an Arithmancy problem she couldn't figure out. Ginny just looked interested.

"How is he in bed?"

"Ginny Weasley!" Ron gasped.

…

Harry lay in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest that he and Draco frequented last year but hadn't gotten the chance to yet this year. The sun beat down between the tops of the tall oak trees that grew close together, creating privacy. The grass was vivid green and beautiful flowers were scattered throughout the clearing. Harry was lying of a puffy white down comforter, feeling at peace.

This month had been crazy. Hermione had come around after Harry had spent three hours explaining all the details of his and Draco's relationship, did she finally seem to understand. She only allowed Draco to sit at the Gryffindor table after he promised never to call her a Mudblood ever again.

Ron had been a different story. The first few days, all he did was glare and accused Draco of bewitching Harry in some way. He even went so far as to ask Dumbledore to test Harry's system for any love potions or curses, but that was politely declined.

Draco could see how this feud between the two of them was affecting Harry's happiness. He dragged Ron into a nearby empty classroom and locked them inside. An hour later, they emerged, sweating and bloodied. Ron had a busted lip and his nose was pouring blood. Draco had a black eye and a huge bruise that covered his cheek and part of his neck. But they were smiling. They became quite chummy, but refused to tell anyone what happened in the classroom. Harry just knew that he didn't have to suffer through any more chess games now that Draco was more than happy to challenge Ron.

The next person was Pansy. Harry found that he quite liked her. They spent a lot of time alone, actually. Much to Draco's discomfort. They spent time talking by the fire and by the lake. She was so witty and clever. Harry loved listening to her ideas and philosophies on life. She taught him a lot, even convincing him to try meditation and yoga with her. That quickly became a daily routine for the two of them.

And of course, Julian. Harry frequently snuck into Hogsmeade with him where they would get sloshed and swap life stories. Julian even dragged Harry to a dance club more than a few times where he taught Harry how to _really_ dance. Harry showed off his skills to Draco, privately and with little clothing.

Coming out had greatly improved their relationship. They were able to hold hands and kiss in the hallways. They were free to wander the halls and cuddle in the common rooms without having to worry about anyone seeing them. Life was good.

"Hey, baby." Draco murmured in Harry's ear as he laid down next to him, throwing an arm across torso.

"Hello." Harry smiled, turning into Draco's embrace. He started leaving butterfly kisses all down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Draco buried one hand in Harry's tresses and snaked the other down Harry's pants, massaging his buttocks.

Harry's lips found Draco's, soft lips smashed together in a passionate kiss. Harry straddled the other boys hips, pulling his shirt up over his head and threw it into the grass, doing the same with Draco's. He resumed making his way down Draco's body, kissing and biting until he was at the bellybutton. He thrust his tongue inside, causing Draco to giggle and squirm.

He slowly unzipped the blondes pants, pulling them down and off his feet. Of course the little vixen didn't have any underwear on. Harry gazed at Draco's beautiful body. All smooth skin and soft hair. Harry loved Draco's hipbones. They stuck out just the perfect amount. Harry pressed a kiss to one of them.

He made his way back up to Draco's lips, ridding himself of his sweatpants and boxers. They rubbed the lengths of their bodies together, creating heat and friction. They gasped as their erections played together.

Draco flipped them over so he was leaning over Harry, sitting in between his legs.

"That yoga has been doing wonders for you." He stated as he spread Harry's legs far apart and dove between them. He gently tongued Harry's entrance. He moaned and arched his back in pleasure. Draco slowly began tongue fucking his hole, teasing him as he went.

"Draco! Oh baby…" Harry half screamed, his eyes closing tightly in pleasure as Draco quicken his pace. He whimpered has Draco pulled away, wiping as his mouth. The boys quickly repositioned themselves so Draco was laying on his back, supporting himself on his elbows so he could watch Harry take his erection into his rosy lips, bobbing his head up and down.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Draco sighed as rolled his tongue around the tip and then he leaned down, taking Draco's member all the way down his throat and bobbed his head slowly. The motion made a wet sound, with Harry's continuous purring.

Harry let Draco's cock fall from his mouth as he sat up and shimmied up Draco's body until he was hovering over Draco's hard on. He slowing impaled himself on it, while Draco pulled his head down for a kiss. They set a steady pace, Draco's hands gripping his hips. Harry pushed himself up and them let himself fall again and again and again. He threw his head back as Draco's tip hit the sweet spot inside him. Draco flipped them over, throwing Harry's legs onto his shoulders and began fucking him on earnest. He went in and out with a fast and rough pace as Harry moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Oh, Draco… yes, oh god… please baby, harder…" Harry let out a string of moans and whimpers as Draco continually hit his prostate over and over.

Draco's reached his hand down between their sweaty bodies, pumping Harry's erection with his palm. Harry tensed all over, close to the edge.

They came together, moaning each others names. They collapsed together, panting in their post orgasm haze.

"Goddamn, Potter, I love you." Draco sighed.

Harry glowed.

…

End

…

Hope everyone enjoyed, and I thank everyone whose has read this and has reviewed before, they mean a lot!

Now, go review again! )

- Wasted and Ready.


End file.
